project_diva_pretty_curefandomcom-20200216-history
PDFPC04
I want more! Styled as a cat~ (もっとしたい! 猫のスタイル 〜 , Motto shitai ! Neko no sutairu 〜) is the 4th episode of the Project Diva Pretty Cure! F series. Preview Summary Synopsis Sound brings the two Cures into the VR world. Her lesson today was about "Sexy". Miwa was confused. Naru gave it a try and was called out by Sound of how it was 'inappropriate'. Naru got sad. Sound then talked about a thing in Sexy, size. She confirmed that Miwa was way" taller than Naru, but it was only a couple of inches. Then Sound gone over to how the size of girls chest, and how Miwa's was so perky and so "Good". Naru interrupted Sound by "What do you mean she has way bigger (chest) than me?!" Sound then stated how Miwa was pretty "hot", but Naru then asked "Aren't you a girl?!". She (Sound) replied with "I have no gender" but was cut off by Naru with "ARE YOU LESBIAN OR SOMETHING?!". Miwa just looked shady. "Oh god." she said. The drama was over, and Sound continued. He talked about a sexy song called "Cat Food". It was all about love, which is very important to Sexy. Boys or Girls love someone. Maybe by their sexiness, or personality, which is the most. Miwa then looked down. She loved a guy. His name was Kaiboto. She wants to ask him out but, the only thing that's making her hesitate is his age and grade. He's 16 and is in High School. She's only in Middle School. Not to mention, he has a girlfriend. And that's not her. Sound told the girls that one of them will perform Cat Food. Naru wanted it badly. But, Naru could feel Miwa's feelings: sad. That's one of her powers is to notice people's feelings. Naru asked what was wrong. Miwa just told Naru to not worry, it was nothing. Naru knew she was lying. This is why Naru gave Miwa the part to perform Cat Food. Miwa was shocked. Usually, Naru would take everything for herself. But now she's giving up her spot? Miwa told her it was okay for Naru to take it, but Naru insisted. Miwa just stood there, waiting for Naru to change her mind. But she didn't. The scene changed into Noise ship. The brothers and Gizmo were bowing to their master for forgiveness. Of course, the Lord did. But he told them to not yield to these Pretty Cure, and go full on out to destroy them. Then, out of nowhere a new monster came: Cassandra. This was the perfect time 'because the Cures were learning Sexy. Cassandra was the sexiest monster out there. The monsters knew she would beat the Precure. The Precure were alerted and had to go. Sound tried to stop them to finish their lesson of sexy. But the girls still left. Sound went anyways. When the girls encountered with Cassandra, she was dancing to World End Dancehall. The girls transformed and charged. Though, they missed and were kicked by Cassandra. The 3 Loyalist were up on a tower watching the fight. Kai was pretty shocked of how they were losing. The others weren't, though.Cassandra used her special attack and made the girls get out of their Cure forms. They hid and retreated. Miwa is at her usual store, sitting at a bench. She was sad about her lost, and love life. Then, the store owner's cat came and comforted her. Miwa was talking to the cat and telling it about her problems. Stray cats purred at the female cat comforting her friend. She asked how can you be so cute and sexy to the other cats. The cat's response, purr. Then Miwa had an idea, and left for the virtual world. As Miwa got there, Sound was about to tell Naru that they still have a chance. The VocaChange System was almost done and soon, they can unlock Diva Modules. Miwa was still heartbroken of the Sexy and her love life. Naru tells her that she's not the only one. Naru tells about her life. She loves a boy, but knows they don't feel the same and love someone else. In the end, they go back to Sound and learn more about Sexy. This time, they knew they could beat Cassandra. The girls went out and was ready to face Cassandra. Cassandra doubted them at first, but they were really good. In the midst of the fight, Miwa got a ring on her Cure Device. It was the VocaCharge system. She soon got the Pierretta model. Miwa learned a new move and everything. In the end, Cassandra was destroyed. It was time for the performance. Miwa performed Cat Food and evil was beaten once again. She even thought she saw her dream boy, but it was just another VR character. Or was it? Major Events * This is Miwa's first encounter with the VocaChange!. * Miwa uses the Pierretta model. * We see more glimpse of The Villains. Category:Episodes Category:Project Diva Pretty Cure! F Category:OmegaPri